Crush
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: Ela está apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, e sabe muito bem que não pode contar com ninguém para desabafar. Para iorar, seu melhor amigo está apaixonado por uma garota, e ele vem, como sempre, desabafar com ela o turbilhão de sentimentos... Que ela também est


**Crush**

_ohhhhhhh, yeah yeah yeah, ohhhhhhh_

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

Lily deitou-se em sua cama pela trigésima vez aquela noite. Havia se levantado para fazer muitas coisas que havia esquecido, sem se importar com o sono que começava a atormentá-la. Ela começou a mexer em uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos que estavam sobre seu travesseiro, enquanto seus pensamentos começavam a viajar. Ela o viu, sorrindo para ela. Ela lembrou-se de alguns momentos de sua vida que ele havia compartilhado. Ela sempre dizia tudo a ele, ele era seu melhor amigo, seu confidente. Ele sabia de tudo que ela tinha medo, ele sabia de todos os seus segredos, ela confiava piamente nele. Ela lembrou-se de repente que ele fazia tudo que ela sempre desejou fazer, mas, sentindo-se boba, nunca teve coragem de fazer. Todas as garotas o desejavam só para elas, todos os alunos o viam como um exemplo, todos os amavam. E ela era a amiguinha esnobada. Ninguém nunca falava com ela, mas ela nunca se importou com isso.

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

Ela sabia, sabia que ele algum dia iria descobrir, e que ela deveria conta-lo, e ela desejava que todos desaparecessem, para que assim ela pudesse finalmente falar para ele que estava apaixonada. Tinha medo de dizer o que sentia para ele, porque tinha medo de ser rejeitada, e, o pior,que aquilo acabasse com a grande amizade dos dois.

Dias atrás, quando ela descobrira-se apaixonada, ela sentiu medo de ser ela mesma ao falar com ele. Ela começou a fingir opiniões diferentes das quais ela sempre tivera, concordando com ele em tudo, sorrindo para encobrir a tristeza que sentia por dentro, sentindo-se tímida. Ela nunca fora tímida, por que agora tudo tinha que mudar tão bruscamente?

_(Chorus)_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

É, ela estava apaixonada. Porque por ele, ela não tinha idéia. Só esperava que ele se sentisse da mesma maneira. Há pouco tempo, se descobrira apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, o cara mais popular da escola, que tinha todas as garotas aos seus pés, que tinha fãs até na ala masculina da escola. Sentiu-se estúpida por esperar que ele sentisse o mesmo por ela. Por que ele se sentiria assim por ela, se ele tinha garotas tão lindas se desdobrando apenas para vê-lo sorrir para ela? Ela sentiu uma lágrima brotar de seus olhos, e sair de lá com a mesma rapidez que ela veio. Logo, seguindo o exemplo da primeira, várias outras começaram a sair, e começaram a aumentar de intensidade, ficando mais grossas, marcando sua pele como fogo, se esvaindo de seu coração todo o amor reprimido que ela guardara ali durante tantos anos sem nem saber. Alguns segundos depois, ela lembrou-se da cena que a fizera refletir sobre seus sentimentos.

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know_

_I just want to hold you_

_You say exactly how you feel about her_

_I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

FLASHBACK

-Lily! Lily! – Ela escutou uma voz conhecida gritar, enquanto cruzava os jardins. Sorriu por dentro. Já fazia algum tempo que a presença de seu melhor amigo a fazia feliz. Apenas seu cheiro, seu sorriso, ela já ficava feliz.

-Oi, James! O que foi? – Falou ela, ao vê-lo sentar-se ao seu lado, encostado no tronco da faia que, anos atrás, tinha sido marcado como a faia dos Irmãos Lily Evans e James Potter. _Irmãos! Eu acho que o que estou sentindo não pode ser amor fraterno! _Falou Lily, sorrindo.

-Eu preciso desabafar. Será que você pode me ouvir? – Ela sorriu. Ele sabia que ela era aquela com quem ele podia contar, podia contar tudo que quisesse. As vezes ele contava coisas que ela não desejava saber, mas ela escutava, compreensiva. Aquela era uma daquelas vezes.

-Mas é claro, Jimmy! Pode falar! – Ela sorriu meigamente para ele, que retribuiu o sorriso.

-Sabe o que é? É que eu estou sentindo uma coisa... Uma coisa que eu nunca senti antes... – Sussurrou ele, com medo que alguém ouvisse.

-Que coisa, James? – Indagou Lily, acomodando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ele passou a mão pelo seu ombro, acolhendo a ruiva.

-Amor, Lily. Eu estou apaixonado por uma garota. Ela é sensacional, sabe? É uma grande amiga minha, e nós nunca saímos, E agora eu não tenho coragem de chamá-la para sair. – Lily sentiu as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos. Não... Estava tudo acabado. Não havia mais vida sem ele... – Eu estou com medo de ser rejeitado... E ela é perfeita! Acho até que ela é perfeita demais para mim, sabe? Acho que ela não vai me querer sabe, lily?

-James, deixe de ser bobo! Não há garota perfeita demais para você! Há você perfeito demais para as garotas! – ela falou, mas por dentro, ela que precisava de consolo. Estava despedaçada. Só queria abraça-lo e chorar em seu ombro, mas sabia que não podia.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

_(Chorus)_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

Ela abraçou o travesseiro, desejando que ele se transformasse em James, sentindo seu coração partir-se em dois, enquanto mais lágrimas de dor percorriam sua face. Sentindo a vontade de suicídio tomar conta de si, e pensando em como a sua vida era uma droga, ela levantou-se e colocou seu robe, saindo do quarto.

Seus pés a estavam guiando, ela não sabia para onde estava indo, nem onde estava naquele momento. Fechando os olhos, ela deixou-se cair de joelhos, agarrando o tecido de sua camisola com as mãos, e chorando mais intensamente, com os olhos violentamente fechados. Ela nunca fizera nada realmente imperdoável, então porque ela estava sendo punida daquela maneira?

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's noone to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

Ela desejava ter alguém para contar como aquilo doía, mas não havia ninguém. Suas amigas eram apaixonadas por James, e contar para elas simplesmente as faria ficar com ciúmes de James. Mais do que elas já tinham. Ninguém sabia que ela estava apaixonada por ele. E assim, ela achava, era melhor. Era melhor ela sofrer sozinha, porque ninguém mais poderia ajuda-la, a não ser James, mas ele tinha seus próprios problemas, ele estava apaixonado, e ela não agüentaria ser rejeitada. Então, escondendo seu sentimento com um sorriso falso, ela levou os dois últimos dias, mas ela não sabia o quanto mais iria agüentar.

_Heeeyyy I got a crush, I got a crush on you_

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

Ela observou o aposento que estava. _Salão comunal_ pensou, segundos depois de olhar atentamente a sala. Ele sempre sentava-se ali com ela, e dizia as coisas que ninguém dizia a ela. Sempre que ela era uma grande amiga, que ela era sua irmãzinha, que ela era muito doce, e que se as pessoas a conhecessem como ele a conhecia ela seria a garota mais popular da escola. Ela sempre sorria e dizia que não, que ele estava exagerando, mas ele a abraçava e dizia que não, que era verdade, que ela se menosprezava muito. _Mas eu sinto tudo que você tem medo de sentir, James. É por isso que eu me menosprezo. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu sofro com isso_, pensou, deitando-se em um sofá e abraçando uma almofada. Eu vou sempre te querer, Jimmy. Eu vou sempre te amar. Foi com esse pensamento que Lily caiu no sono, ali mesmo, sentindo a ultima lágrima da noite queimar sua face.

_(Chorus) x2_

_I got a crush, I got a crush on you_


End file.
